Digimon : Taking up the Mantle
by Kamehamemon
Summary: Tai Kamiya and the rest of the Didgidestined has grown up, we now follow the adventures of his 14 year old son . When the world is thrown off balance yet again and problems start to arise, the Digital World calls again on the Legacy of their former saviors . Please Review if possible would like to know if people will keep reading , if so then I will keep writing :)
1. New beginnings

AN: I do not own Digimon this is for fanmade enjoyment. This is a non-profit fanmade story.

AN: This is aswell my first FanFic I really enjoy DBZ and Digimon and hope that you can enjoy my first attempt. My Native language is not english but I did try because I still am Fluent in the language and hope it pays off in this story. I really did try and if anyone can help or comment on the story it would be appreciated NOTE: Tai (the one who grew up ) will be referred to as Tain Snr or Dad. I want to still name the boy Tai as it keeps us closer to the original Tai with some new traits.

**Chapter one: New Beginnings **

"Tai come down here or you will miss the train" . "Coming dad" said young the boy . "I will be away more often than not now, because of High school, so please whatever you do listen to Agumon" "Okay..." said the pink Koromon with a smirk on his face . As the 14-year-old Taichi Kamiya Junior ran down the stairs . He couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Koromon behind . " It's just high school , we will still see each other on the holidays when I get back" he thought to himself. "Ready dad ! " when he finally came to his dad . "Hah you look just like me when I was your age" the now older and wiser Tai Kamiya said while rubbing his hand across the bushy hair that his son had inherited . "Oh I completely forgot about something " Tai said in quick response before going away . As the boy walked across the living room he caught a glimpse of the T.V, broadcasting unusual weather for this time of year. " I'm going to mis you mom " as he bowed his head in respect to the photo of his deceased mother sitting on the Table across the T.V. "Okay son it's time ". "Goodbye Koromon I'll miss you ! " said Tai while closing the door.

"I wonder why Koromon never replied when I yelled Goodbye" Tai told his dad while arriving at the platform for the arriving train. " Probably disappointed, It's not easy for a Digimon without his partner ". "We really struggle without you guys " said a familiar voice . "Agumon what are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching Koromon ! . He probably has already broken all my stuff "shouted Tai to Agumon a bit irritated about leaving Koromon home alone. "Relax I baked him some Lemon Pie, you know it will keep him busy long enough for me to also have my goodbyes "said the most cheerful Digimon you will ever come across. "Phew, I really worried there for a moment "said Tai while giving a sigh of relieve. "Oh and I brought some extra clothes for the trip " Agumon said giving Tai a new case almost twice the size of his original one. "Oh man! I am not a Greymon I can't carry this! "Tai said sarcastically. While the Tai Snr and Agumon just said simultaneously "Good Times "while a quick laugh followed between the two old friends . The Platform hooter went off signalling an arriving train wich happens to be the one Tai should board. "I'll miss you so much "when he grabbed both Agumon and his Dad together and giving them a tight hug before departing on the train.

The train was lonely. Mainly because most of the children already went last week but Tai wanted to spend more time with Koromon and Dad before going away for such a long time . While sitting on the train Tai felt a sudden urge to have some of that Lemon Pie Agumon packed in for him."Ahh the taste of Agumon's legendary Lemon Pie will truly be the thing I will miss the most". Then a sudden thought popped into his head that he hasn't really thought about since having Koromon, for a while now he has pondered about this. "Why is he still Koromon ? " he thought. "Dad only met his Koromon for a couple of hours before he digivolved to Agumon ". Tai had once asked his Dad about this matter but he only replied by saying that the power of the digivice was present whenever a digivolution happened . "That is what helped our digimon reach new hights but only a select few were given the opportunity to get a digivice. These children were called on to save the Digital World in a time of Dire need. They were known as the Digidestined "said Tai Snr . Tai remembers his Dad also stating that there were a next generation of digidestined after that, because his Aunt Kari was part of both groups ."We were to busy to keep up with what happened in the Digital World ,so there were new ones chosen to take our place but we still helped out where we could". Since then there have only been Digimon and their partners no digivice. The bridge between the Digital World has since then been closed for almost 11 years now as the remaining Digimon lived out their lives with their partners. Researchers tried hard to reach the Digital World but to no avail. We humans did not mind this change as much because it brought a sense of peace. As for the Digimon they longed to return to their home one day again ."Ive been there once when I was little , I vaguely remember that day. Dad told me every one spent the day together in the Digital World "thought Tai .Digimon nowadays needed to naturally digivolve, it would take years. Some Digimon never even pass the rookie stage in their entire lifetime. "I wouldn't mind having a Wargreymon like dad "he thought to himself. As he slowly was starting to drift away. Cranking Steel woke young Tai up from his slumber as the train was starting to come to a halt. "Last stop Clifton High " said the announcer on the radio system of the train. "Well I better get a move on ".

Outside Tai was greeted by an Old woman with an attitude about as appealing as a rock. "Welcome to your new home and I trust you will treat it as your old one "she said in a cranky voice while raising her eyebrow to him. "Follow me to your dorm ". As they were walking towards the sleeping quarters Tai watched in Awe as the size and beauty of the school unraveled "This is where you will be staying with us for the rest of your school years ... Enjoy "she said as if she was warning him that this place is no jokes. After inspecting his new living quarters for the next few years he decided it was time to unpack. Attempting to unpack the largest bag Agumon brought. When he opened the zipper of the bag out came a flying pink ball "This is gonna be so much fun! "Bumping almost everything down in the room. "KOROMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! DIGIMON ARE NOT ALLOWED AT THIS SCHOOL! "Shouted Tai frantically while trying to get a hold of the situation that was unfolding in front of him. When Koromon finally decided it was time to calm down he told Tai why he was here "Agumon said to me that it was always important for a Digimon to be at his partner's side no matter when or where "he explained "so the morning when you left Agumon offered me to get inside the bag and follow you to the school, which I gladly accepted and he even put some Pie in the bag so that i didn't have to starve all the way here. " "Didn't Agumon know that Digimon are not allowed here? " Tai asked. Koromon explained that he had told Agumon about this but he simply said "trust me Koromon it's for the best". After Tai had analyzed the situation he decided it was unwise to go against Agumon's word even though he was a playful Digimon. He knew that Agumon always had the best interest for those around him. So he agreed to let Koromon stay, secretly Tai was also excited because he did not have to leave his best friend behind. "Okay we need to lay a few ground rules "Tai said with a firm but not harsh voice to which Koromon nodded "No going anywhere without my okay , to me you're a digimon to the rest of the people here you're a replica of Koromon ? " To which Koromon agreed. After a long list of rules was pleaded towards Koromon they finally started to smile again because they wouldn't be apart that anymore.

That night while Tai was fast asleep, Koromon got to Tai's computer. He contacted Agumon via the internet and started a video chat "Link open "said the computer. "Agumon I did what you asked me to and told what you said to me the other day" whispered the Koromon towards the computer. "What!? Did you tell him what was about to unfold and ... " just before Agumon could complete his sentence Koromon said in a loud whisper tone "Quiet! ...No just why I am here according to you ". " Are you sure he didn't expect anything?" Agumon asked. By which Koromon replied "No, but do I know what to expect? ... All I know is that – " Koromon this time being cut off by Agumon " this is Gennai's plan for you and Tai " Agumon then told Koromon that it was time to go now but left this remark for Koromon before signing off "It's your turn now"


	2. New Faces,Old rivals

AN: I have just seen some people viewed my story as I am grateful for it. I see there is also confusion when I am speaking of Tai or his Father. NOTE : I will always refer to older Tai as Tai Snr or Dad . I don't want to rename his son because I feel that naming the boy Tai makes us feel that we are still close to the original character with old traits and some new ones. As I said this is still my first fanfic thanks to the people who are reading it and a review . I will try to bring you guys that Digimon Adventure feeling that was sorely missed from season 2 .

AN : I do not Own digimon this is a non-profit fanfic and is for fan enjoyment only.

**Chapter 2 : New Faces, Old rivals.**

Tai was busy sleeping through his first day of school when he was rudely awakened by his new roommate. "What the heck man?!" shouted Tai as he got irratated by this new guy he didn't seem to see clearly. "Why don't you just chill out, your missing your first day of school and I'm actually doing you a favour "said the boy with a huge smirk on his face. "And what's this?" As the boy took Koromon by the ears and analysed the pink Digimon. "It's my uh... Toy for... uh good luck "Tai said frantically hoping Koromon won't be discovered. "Junk" the boy replied and through it onto Tai as if it was a Toy. "I am going to get this jerk "thought Tai also commending Koromon in his thoughts for keeping up the pose through all that. "Listen pal, just who do you think you are?" Tai said in a firm voice while attempting to take charge of the situation. "I am not your pal, you hear me? I am Riku Ishida. I am only in this crappy room with you because this is the only open room left. So a piece advice, stay out of my way! " . "Ishida? You are the son of Mr Matt and ? Correct? ". " Yes, how did you know that?" replied Riku . "My dad was Tachi Kamiya! " Tai said in a proud voice. "Oh yah, my dad and mom mentioned him a couple of times "said Riku casually, not really paying attention to Tai for he was already busy unpacking. Tai being a bit discouraged about Riku's reaction upon who his father is then said casually back " My dad said that you and your family moved to Europe and communications between you guys just broke up "."Yah" Riku replied. Then an awkward silence fell between the two because this was a matter neither really wanted to discuss.

Riku finally broke the silence by saying "You can tell your Koromon to stop acting like a toy you know ". Koromon reacted instantly and shouted "What how did you know I wasn't a toy?! ". Then Koromon stretched his ears sighing in relief of not having to sit still anymore. "This world is full of Digimon now, you can't get away with a stunt like that "said Riku in an insulting tone, making it obvious to Tai and Koromon that the idea was not really well thought out. "He can stay with me" said a quirky yet polite voice emerging from Riku's bag. Out of the shadows appeared a Tsunomon smiling. "I told you to stay quite or else they'll take you away" said Riku. "It's okay man your secret is safe with us "said Tai with a reassuring sound. " Very nice to meet you Koromon and Tai "said Tsunomon. "Nice to meet yah "said Koromon and Tai simultaneously. Tai thought Riku was kind of a jerk but knew because of their parent's history that Riku will eventually come around.

While Tai,Koromon and Tsunomon were getting well acquainted, Riku thought to himself why he never was able to have such great first impressions like Tsunomon. "Ever since I had Tsunumon he always brings out the best in people ,but why can't I ? ". After a while Tai and Riku finally realised that they were really late for the first day of class. They both quickly locked the room and sped to the classroom that they as well happened to be in together. "Great "sighed Riku . "Hey you're no pick nick either" replied Tai. The class was boring but Tai expected nothing less from high school. He and Riku did not even want to sit next to each other in class. Casually trying to avoid each other because they knew they would be stuck together in their rooms. They both tried to befriend more people but it was harder than it looked so eventually they ended up sitting next to each other in nearly every class. When the bell rang to signal classes changing the class gave a simultaneous sigh of relieve because next it was the final period and a hard first day was almost over. As Tai looked at his timetable to see where his next class should be, he saw a glimpse of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Man I think Im inlove " he said to himself .Before walking straight into the cranky old woman again which he later found out to be the principle. "Can't find our way " she asked with a stern voice. "Oh sorry I was just about to look "said a panicky Tai .Quickly avoiding her to avoid further conversation. "I saw videos of dad's titanic Digimon battles but I'm sure even this lady would scare him" Tai thought to himself. After finally seeing where his final class was he saw that it was in the computer lab."Late "said the teacher. "Sorry Ma'am won't happen again "replied Tai while entering the classroom. As the teacher was about to give her lecture some strange static started to erupt from every piece of technology the class was in a real buzz about this strange occurrence. With all the commotion around him Tai's phone began to vibrate and he received a message **12 PM- FOUNTAIN –TONIGHT-TELL-NO-ONE-ELSE** "okay !" Tai whispered to himself.

The teacher decided that since school was almost out the children could be excused. As the children set foot outside the school they realised something was off... there was snow. "Yay", "snow day!" shouts of joy emitted from everywhere as the kids were embracing the snow which had been so rare these last couple of years . Tai raced to his room to go and tell Koromon but when Tai entered Koromon and Tsunomon were fast asleep. Not wanting to bother the two small Digimon,Tai closed the door and walked straight into Riku who was observing something on his phone. "Oh uh Sorry Riku , did you see the snow ! " Tai excitedly said to Riku." Where we live there's lots of snow, so it's nothing new I guess" replied Riku as he entered the room .Tai really wanted to spend the snow day with Koromon so he decided to leave playing in the snow for later. He sat on a nearby bench and examined the message he recently received. "Unknown Number, Hmm, Maybe it's that girl from the hallway "ecstatic about the possibility of seeing that beautiful girl again whom he knew was at least 2 years older than him.

After getting bored of sitting on the bench Tai eventually made his way to the mess hall of the boys dorm room. He wanted to get to know the rest of his dorm mates. At the table there was a boy with purple hair reading a book. Tai decided to make his way up to him "Hi I'm Tai Kamiya " said Tai as he stuck his hand out to greet the new kid . "Hello my dear friend I am Raiden Ichijouji" said the new kid with a kind and gentle voice. As Tai got to know this new kid having no idea who his father was. He grew oddly fond of the random kindness Raiden is showing. Tai couldn't help himself he wanted to know what makes this boy so danm nice so he asked "Why are you so kind when most of the people here are snobs?"Raiden just looked at him with a smile and said "My dad told me the foundation for friendship is built around kindness and that is the most important key to happiness" . To which Tai just smiled in return .The two sat for hours talking about soccer and other stuff. "Oh my gosh! Look at the time, will you please excuse me Tai "requested Raiden in a polite manner. "Anytime" said Tai. "What a nice guy "Tai thought to himself. As Tai looked at his watch he noticed the time "Oh danm... It's 11:30 PM I gotta get a move on".

As Tai made his way outside he realised the constant snowing made it really chilly outside so he decide to head back to his room first. "Hmm no Riku ? , he probably snuck out with some girl. Koromon where are you? ". "shh I am trying to sleep " said the tired Koromon ."It's snowing but it's really cold outside and it's very late so sleep through till tomorrow until it gets a bit warmer" said Tai. "HERE! " Koromon rarely moves that fast, as he was halfway through the door before Tai stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Tai. "It never snows when we are in Japan and it's the middle of the night please Tai!" pleaded Koromon. After some thought Tai eventually agreed "but stay hidden" he warned Koromon "its cold outside, let me just get my jacket so you can hide in it if someone comes". "That old thing, that thing was out of fashion when your dad wore it "laughed Koromon. "It's all I can get right now, not much time left "said Tai frantically. "You can barely see outside with all that snow "said Koromon . "Just get in my jacket and AHA! I knew I packed them in". "What?!" replied Koromon . "I need to see where I'm going in this weather so I'm taking dad's lucky goggles".

AN: I need Ideas for a few new Didgidestined I have one stil in mind... So I just need a couple more... These Chapters will get longer as I get more Time... Because at the moment school is murdering me with 12th Grade work so expect longer chapers over weekends . I feel there is still alot more dialog needed. But it's up to you. I will bring out longer chapters if you guys keep on reading. Thanks for reading


End file.
